


Please Don't

by psychotic_fangirl369



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_fangirl369/pseuds/psychotic_fangirl369
Summary: Sam tries to ignore the fact that he is in love with his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short wincest fic. Hope you all enjoy!

Sam lies in bed, wide awake despite the fact that it is 2am. His mind is racing with thoughts. Thoughts that he wished he could be rid of, but can't escape no matter how hard he tries. Dean is asleep in the other bed across from him. Sam can hear his steady breathing and soft whimpers as he dreams. He sighs and sits up in bed, watching Dean toss and turn. Why did his life have to be like this? Why did he have to fall in love with his brother?

Sam turns as he hears the bathroom door open. Dean steps out in just a towel, his wet, smooth chest beckoning Sam to do unforgivable things. He swallows hard and forces himself to look away. It isn't right. None of this is right. 

Sam is sitting on the laptop, researching for a hunt, when Dean leans over his shoulder to see the screen, resting his hands on Sam's shoulders, his breath ghosting across Sam's cheek. Sam forces himself to keep his breathing steady, trying not to react to the closeness of his brother.

Sam lets the tears fall as he holds an unconscious Dean to his chest. His brother took a hard hit during a hunt and for a moment, Sam had been sure that he was dead. Again. He places a kiss on Dean's forehead and calms his frantic heart. Dean is going to be okay. He's okay.

Sam wakes up when Dean comes back to the motel drunk as hell. He sits up and watches as his brother stumbles around the room as he tries to strip out of his jeans and shoes. Sam sighs and gets up to help him. as he gets his brother ready for bed, Dean mumbles unintelligible words under his breath. Sam helps Dean into bed and pulls the covers up around him.  
"Love you, Sammy," Dean whimpers, grasping Sam's hand.  
"Love you too, Dean," he replies with a hoarse voice.

Sam is packing his duffle bag when he feels a strong pair of muscular arms wrap around his waist and warm lips press against the skin just below his ear. He tenses up at the feeling.  
"Don't," he whimpers.  
Dean nuzzles into the space between his neck and shoulder.  
"Why not?"  
Sam looks down at his trembling hands and clenches the shirt he is holding even tighter, causing his knuckles to turn white.  
"Dean. Please."  
Dean turns Sam to face him, cupping his face in his hands. Sam drops the shirt and places his hands on Dean's hips, sucking in a harsh breath.  
"Let me, Sammy. Let me kiss you."  
Sam nods slowly, tightening his hold on Dean, afraid that if he hesitates, he may vanish and this could all be a dream. His brother leans closer and places a gentle kiss on his lips. Sam sighs, feeling as though a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He deepens the kiss, opening his mouth to give Dean more access. They stand there for a few minutes, breathing each other in. Touching. Kissing. And it breaks Sam's heart because he knows that this can never happen again.


End file.
